


The 3 wise monkeys

by decembergirl1210



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Death, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decembergirl1210/pseuds/decembergirl1210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in the 50s where nobody knows what happens when you husband is a police chef.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 3 wise monkeys

The 3 wise monkeys  
Hear no evil.  
I don’t hear my Mommy’s screams coming from the kitchen. I don’t hear my Mommy’s bloodcurdling screams for anyone to help. I don’t hear the thumps of pots and pans as they hit her body as she tries to calm him down. Nobody in our complex hears evil. Nothing bad happens in this town. Nobody hears my Mommy scream for help. Nobody hears the crashes when the pots and pans hit the floor. Nobody hears my Mommy when she asks for help the next day. Nobody hears her at the police station when she tries to file a report. Nobody hears me at school when I try to tell someone about it. Nobody ever hears anything, especially when her body hit the floor with a big wet thump.  
I see no evil.  
I don’t see the fresh cuts on my Mommy every day. I don’t see the fresh deep black and blue bruises that cover her skin. I don’t see the yellowish brown ones from the days before. I don’t see the pain and regret in her eyes everyday. I don’t see the mess in the kitchen from the night before. Nobody sees her when she cries for help at the police station. Nobody sees me at the school when I beg for help. Nobody sees her bruises. Nobody sees her black eyes. Nobody sees her bloody nose. Nobody ever sees anything!  
I speak of the Evil.  
I try and tell my teachers of how my father hurt my Mommy. I try and tell them how he hits her all the time. I try and tell anyone who would listen. I heard you are suppose to tell an adult if something bad is happening. I tried to tell everyone. The teacher told me to mind my own business. That I had no right to say anything about what is happening at home. I had no right to “slander” my father’s good name like that. I tried to tell the lady in guidance. She just called my Mommy but the evil picked up the phone. I even tried to tell the nice policeman at the police station. They called my daddy in to take me home. They said that I was a bad girl for spreading such lies and I should be punished. That’s when Mommy taught me something she said was very important.  
Hear no evil, see no evil, and speak no evil.  
3 wise monkeys  
I watched and learned the way of the 3 wise monkeys. That’s how this town works and it’s been like that forever. Nobody ever hears, see or talks about evil. Life here is a wonderful, and beautiful. Why change a thing that works so well? If we all smile and keep our mouths shut we can all live great happy lives. My father taught me that. Our lives can be great if we just follow the rules. I love it here.


End file.
